Spain
by sweetmisgivings
Summary: It all started with his trip to Spain. Law is already in a relationship with Luffy, but he wakes up in bed with another man. What is he supposed to say to Luffy now? KidLaw/LawLu
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I apologize for grammatical mistakes in advance.

* * *

><p>It all started with his trip to Spain.<p>

Law was continuing his fourth year in college, and he had wanted to take an internship to shadow a doctor while traveling to another country. He had traveled frequently when he was younger with his adoptive father to other continents during the summer, and he had greatly enjoyed it. At the age of ten, he had visited most of Brazil, Singapore, India, Hong Kong, Macao, Taiwan, Hokkaido, Egypt and all of Europe. But as he had grown older, the trips became less. Focusing on school required him to stay in one place for longer periods of time, and it became troublesome to leave the city. His father decided it was better for him to remain in the states where they moved when he was fourteen. Ever since high school started, the trips to other countries had stopped completely. Now, at the age of twenty-one, he saw the opportunity to travel again.

At the start, his father urged him to come to England. A few years ago, his father had decided to settle and return to London where his business was centered. If Law chose to study in Oxford or Cambridge, then it would be convenient for his family to reach him.

The prospect of returning to his home country didn't seem too appealing though. Not wanting to go back to England, he decided with the better and more adventurous option to travel to another country. He chose Spain. The program they offered in Spain was the most intensive out of all the internships available, and they promised to cover most of the tuition. It was a type of offer that couldn't be passed. Besides, being in Spain meant he had the option to travel to other places in Europe by train or easier means. Compared to England which was a sea trip away, it gave him more flexible freedom to explore.

"_Yeah! That sounds awesome!"_ His friends had cheered him on when he told them his idea of studying abroad for a year. _"Haven't you always wanted to visit Spain again?"_

He smiled remembering the warmth and degree of excitement to which they celebrated before he left. Many beers were spread around, many yells of glee were sung, and a huge hangover was given to everyone.

Although he had been enjoying the six months he had been in the European country so far, he missed everyone. Yes, being beside a doctor in an actual hospital was quite thrilling, his studies were going quite well and he found himself easily losing himself in the medical books, the city was beautiful, and the bars were wild and had good liquor. But really, as much as everything was as great as he had expected it to be, he still felt lonely at times.

When he saw a little bird that reminded him of Penguin, there was no Shachi beside him to join him in teasing the dark haired man. There weren't people there that would know some inside jokes when he happened to think of them, and he couldn't laugh as comfortably with the people he had met.

Yes, sometimes it got a little lonesome.

Law tried to hide it, but his feelings always managed to slip through his voice. Whenever he'd get calls at night and see the caller ID, a fluttering tingle fell down his stomach. His hands would act swiftly, and he'd answer the call trying to mask the rise in his hellos. The smile to his lips would curl as he listened to his friends talk and complain about their day, and their little anecdotes would be the only thing that would connect him to the people he cared about who were all so far away. But out of all the people he cared for, there was especially one that would make his heart beat.

"_Hey! Trafalgar!" _Luffy's innocent upbeat greetings always set a light to his day. _"How are you? When are you coming back? Zoro keeps getting beat up from practice, and he keeps needing to pay a lot to get patched up in the hospital!" _

The telltale grin would abruptly sprout on his face. _"Tell him good. My services aren't for free. It's about time he paid. And Luffy, I told you I'll be back in the summer." _

"_Haha. I know, I just missed you. The days don't seem to be getting shorter." _

Law's tanned fingers clutched his phone. For a moment, his throat closed and he took a deep breath.

"_I miss you too." _

Then came the silence.

It came out as a whisper, and the younger boy's voice would get all quiet too. Over the phone was their only way of speaking to each other. With their busy schedules, he had to admit that it was hard. He could tell already that it was going to be difficult not seeing Luffy and his smile. But Law knew this when he made his decision to go abroad. He thought about what he'd give up before he left, and Luffy knew it too. Still, the boy gave him his support and urged him to go on the plane. He knew how much Law wanted to go.

The long conversations before they slept were all both could linger on. They would just have to wait until the year was over, then they'd see each other again. Law would come back from his internship and they could stand next to each other. Lingering kisses, familiar hugs – they would be in the same city again. They'd be sitting on the same couch snuggling while watching television as if those twelve months had breezed by.

Law wasn't a sap so he never said such thoughts out loud. He'd give in to say comforting things to Luffy, but the boy wasn't so selfish to reveal how much exactly he missed him. They were honest enough with each other, but they understood their situations as well.

Before Law left the states, he and Luffy made a promise that they'd be together again. It was a wordless promise bounded by an elongated stare into each other's eyes and a quick chaste mesh of lips. The slow separation of their intertwined hands at the airport made sure their promise tied them together, and Law kept it in his heart.

The scar under the boy's left eye, the tickle spot at the back of his knee, the small puckering expression he would make when he ate something bitter, the grins that would flash when he was happy – every piece of information about Luffy, Law made sure to cherish and take with him to Europe. They've been together long enough to keep what they have, and a little long distance wouldn't wedge them apart.

His heart knew who it belonged to. It belonged to an energetic college sophomore.

And that's why it started to beat rapidly when Law woke up one day in his apartment six months later. January 11th, Sunday morning.

10:00 A.M., the sun was already beating down from his window and on his face. His brain pounded against his skull due to a hangover, and he felt much regret for drinking too much at the bar yesterday. He stirred on the bed feeling the cold and curled into a ball. As he moved his legs, he felt something sticky inside him and he immediately froze. His eyes shot open feeling sore in places he shouldn't be, and he quickly realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. In fact, he wasn't wearing anything at all. Cold fingers touched his chest as he buried his hands for warmth.

At first, Law was confused. He couldn't bring himself to move and just gawked at the wall dazed. His eyes darted to the floor where scattered clothing were messily thrown to the ground. He recognized his own shirt trailing at bedroom door, but the rest…

His eyes kept shifting from the unfamiliar leather jacket to the pair of socks near his bed. Something moved at the other side of the mattress where his back was turned, and his breath stopped.

"Ngh…"

The pre-med student tried to control his breathing as he sat up, his eyes widened in horror. _No, no, no… _He tried to wake himself up from the horrible dream. He must've been conscious in a disturbing nightmare because it just couldn't be true. It couldn't –

He would never –

No matter how much Law willed himself to wake, his body never left the room. His eyes remained frozen on the sleeping naked body beside him, the blanket barely covering the upper half of the man's legs. Law thickly swallowed. What… happened last night?

He tried to remember, but part of him was too afraid to recall anything. Whatever happened last night though was pretty easy to guess. He didn't need all of the details to know what the love bites imprinted on the other man's neck and chest meant.

"Eustass-ya…?"

The redhead snuggled into his pillow, but didn't wake.

_Oh my god…_ Law's hand shook as he covered his mouth. _No, no, no…!_ The room started to feel dizzy. Everything started to spin, and the bright light of the sun made him want to vomit. Everything in his stomach wanted to retch out, and he keeled over. His skin felt sticky, like he wanted to crawl out of his own body. Sweat and the musky scent which stained the bed sheets infiltrated his senses, and it went straight to his brain. The pounding in his head grew stronger, and all he could hear was Kid's soft snoring. Law clutched his fluttering stomach.

Why couldn't he breathe? He couldn't breathe! He couldn't…

A happy melody pulled him out of his thoughts. He jerked his head to the source of the sound, and Law hastily slipped out of bed before the redhead could wake. He followed the ringtone to his desk where his jeans had somehow ended up being flung, and took out his phone.

"Hello?" he answered quietly.

His voice came out hoarse and grainy.

"Hey! Good morning," Luffy chirped. "Did I wake you up?"

The sound of the teen's cheery eagerness strung a pang in his chest. He placed a hand at the edge of the desk as he hung his head. _I'm so sorry. Please… I'm so sorry. _Tears threatened to well in his eyes.

"No… No, Luffy. I woke up a few minutes ago."

"Haha, that's great."

"Yeah…"

Law pursed his lips. His throat was dry, and if he said anything more than short sentences, he knew his voice would break. The hand which held the phone began to shake. Law wanted to tell him. He wanted to spurt out apologies and beg Luffy to forgive him for breaking his trust. He didn't know why he did it. He didn't know why things happened last night the way they did.

He had no excuse.

He just –

"Trafalgar,"

"Yes?" He tried to stifle to the hitched breath.

"You've been quiet. Is something wrong?"

"I'm so sorry," Law whimpered. He drew the phone away from his mouth before he said it, and just looked at the ceiling. He blinked the water from his eyes, and steeled himself to answer.

"Trafalgar?"

"I'm here," he placed the phone back to his ear. "I'm just tired. I drank a little too much last night. A friend's birthday and we got a couple of drinks at a bar. Look, Luffy,"

"Yeah?"

"Give me a few minutes to clean up, and I'll call you back."

"Alright. I'll go brush my teeth too," Luffy agreed. It should have been around one or so in the morning for him in the states, still part of Saturday night and entering Sunday morning.

"Yeah…"

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

Law closed his phone. A hiccup managed to escape from his chest, and he just closed his eyes. He still had trouble controlling his breathing and he slammed his phone on the desk. "Shit," he muttered looking back to the bed.

Kid moved languidly on the bed with a slow groan, but was still fast asleep. Law took another extended sigh. He needed to get out of here. He just wanted to leave. He strode over to his drawer and grabbed a change of clothes. He picked up the articles of last night's attire from the floor as well as he made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. It hurt his back a lot to even walk, but he pushed through it.

Law threw the dirty clothes in the hamper and stepped into the shower. He turned the water to scathing hot and let it wash over him from the shower head. As if it could wash any of his actions away. A sticky substance dripped from inside of him and down to his thighs making him grimace. _Fuck. _Memories of Kid's fingers exploring his entrance emerged.

"_Eustass…"_

Law couldn't deny that he had called the redhead's name. He had repeated it many times over like a mad chantra that the name "Eustass Kid" was engraved into his brain. Bits of last night were coming back to him, and he could see himself screaming and moaning the chant.

"_Mngh! Ah… Kid… There! Yes, mngh…." _

The steam of the shower was the same as the hot breaths from Kid's lips. Law could remember the feeling of the redhead's mouth licking him all over as they groped each other in his hallway. They barely made it into his bedroom before they began tearing each other's clothes off.

Law took the soap to scrub himself clean. His whole body felt disgusting and swollen all over. Small bruises trailed from collarbones down to his bellybutton, and he made sure to be careful when touching them. Guilt bit him even more when he found the kiss marks evident on the insides of his upper thigh.

What was he thinking?

His legs over Kid's shoulders… The man tracing the length of his limbs and gifting it with sultry nips of his mouth… Law tracing Kid's cheek to egg him on and continue as he wished. Law wanted to drown. He wished the water falling over him would fill his lungs and erase everything he had done.

Law finished quickly as he was sick of seeing his tainted body. He turned off the shower and got to dry himself. Mist fogged up the bathroom mirror, and he was thankful that he couldn't see himself as he dressed. Law brushed his teeth quickly before leaving the bathroom then returned to his room. He opened the closet to take a light jacket, and retrieved his phone from the work desk.

_10:45._ He read the time. Law turned to look at the unconscious man still sleeping on his bed. Four parallel lines highlighted both of Kid's shoulder blades like red wings, and Law looked at his hands to find blood under his fingernails. The guilty hand clenched shut.

It wasn't Kid's fault. He had no one to blame but himself.

Law shoved the phone into his pockets and walked out of his own apartment. He had nowhere to go, but he couldn't stay. He pushed his legs to start walking and head down the street. There weren't a lot of people on the streets since it was a Sunday, and the people he saw were all hurrying to their own affairs. Law took out his phone and dialed Luffy's number.

"Hey,"

"Mn. Hey."

"Sorry I took a while. I took a shower."

"It's alright. I grabbed a little snack and had to brush my teeth again so it's okay."

"A snack?"

"Yup. Zoro came home with some meat that Sanji made and I got hungry. It was really good. There was a lot of honey and spice in there. I think it's a new recipe."

Law willed himself to smile. "You shouldn't eat before you sleep or your stomach will hurt."

He could tell that Luffy was making a disagreeing mumble. "But studying makes me hungry. I had to read this book about The Grimm's Fairytales, and it was a story about food. How do they expect me to write an essay when all they make me read about is some kids eating sweets?"

"Then eat while you write."

The conversation kept on going until Law found himself having walked quite far. Stores lined the streets instead of the apartments from the residential area he had come from.

"Hey, have you eaten breakfast yet?" Luffy asked. It had been quite a while since they started talking.

"I'm not very hungry right now," Law answered. "I don't think I can eat."

Not with the act that he had done weighing at the back of his head. His insides have been doing flips at the sound of Luffy's voice. It felt like betrayal speaking to him casually like this. He allowed himself to hear the boy's mindless chatter when all the while, he was craving to confess about his mistake. He held his tongue thinking about how Luffy would refuse to forgive him. What person would? Forget repentance. Would the boy ever talk to him again after this?

"You should eat!" The boy yelled. "Mornings are the most important time to fill your energy so you won't be grumpy for the rest of the day."

"Luffy…" he wanted to tell him so bad.

"You get cranky when you don't have your coffee."

"Luffy," he couldn't take it anymore. Law saw his own reflection as he passed by a store window. The sight of his disheveled face made him stop.

"What?"

"I need to tell you something."

Law stared into the eyes of his reflection. Harsh lines cut the bags of his dark circles, and his skin looked sickly. He didn't bother to comb his hair before he left his apartment, but the water had matted it down to stick flat on his scalp. Overall, he looked like he hadn't slept in days, but what drew his eyes the most was the mark on his neck.

"_Law…" _Kid nuzzling his nose into his shoulder replaced his image in the mirror.

Law scowled zipping up his jacket to his chin.

"Actually, I need to tell you something too," Luffy said guiltily.

"I think I need to tell you first."

The younger boy ignored him and continued anyway. "I've done something bad… Something I didn't mean to do."

"What… do you mean?" Law asked patiently.

"Promise that you'll forgive me first."

"Luffy, what did you do?"

"It just happened! I didn't know it even happened until yesterday. Ace came over to visit me a while ago, and we were throwing around a basketball he brought over while we waited for Zoro to come back. I tried to make it difficult for Ace to catch it, and the ball hit the water boiler you gave me by accident. It broke."

"That's…" Law didn't even know what to say.

"I'm really sorry."

He gave a half chuckle. Luffy was sounding so sad for breaking an object? A mere object that didn't even cost much while he did something Law couldn't even bear to say? It was just something he'd gotten because he thought it would be useful. It wasn't even special.

"We'll just get you another one."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's not a big deal."

Luffy laughed over the phone making Law's heart shatter. "'Thanks, Trafalgar! I love you."

_I love you…_

_I love you… _

Law bit his lower lip. He couldn't say it. God, he couldn't say it! _I'm sorry, Luffy._

"I love you, too."

The happy laughter rang again. Law couldn't be more disgusted with himself.

"Oh, did you need to say something to me?" the teen asked.

The man shook his head. He couldn't bring himself to destroy the love he had. "It's nothing. Just sleep well."

"Oh, mkay."

"It's getting pretty late, Luffy. You should go to sleep."

"Already?"

"Yes. What time is it for you?"

The younger boy grumbled for a second. "I don't have anything tomorrow."

"If you stay up all night, you'll end up sleeping through the afternoon and won't be able to sleep later," Law chastised. "Then you'll have trouble getting up for your class Monday. Remember you have an eight A.M. lecture."

"Fine," the boy gave in.

"Good night, Luffy."

"G'night. Or should I say good morning? Hmm… I already said that to you earlier. Hey, how do you say 'good morning' in Spanish?"

A rueful smile curled Law's lips. "Buenos dias."

"Buenos dias!" Luffy repeated. "Haha! I can speak Spanish too! Maybe I should move to Spain. Hey, Trafalgar. Make sure to eat later, okay?"

"I will."

Luffy left him with a loving goodbye, and Law ripped the phone from his ear after he said it back. It was true he loved Luffy, but how could he even say so after what he'd done? He was still standing in front of the shop's mirror, and he looked into his own reflection once more. All he saw was a hopeless man glowering at him in disappointment.

_I just missed you… Luffy._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This chapter is shorter than the last, but I thought it was good to cut it where I currently did. Enjoy the second chapter.

* * *

><p>It was no use staying in the shopping area. Law turned around as soon as he hid his phone away and started walking back. The only place he could return to was his own apartment, but he still needed time to think. Dawdling, he strayed on the straight path he took earlier and took a small detour to the park.<p>

The chilly air blew biting his skin, but he welcomed the feeling of being numb. At least for a little while, he could put things on pause. He looked up at the sky trying to find answers, but soon enough, Law found himself back in front of his apartment again.

His eyes fell blankly staring at his shadow against the door.

Behind the entrance was where his nightmare was still very much real. Slowly, he shoved the key to open the lock. Law stepped in careful to close the door behind him. Did Eustass leave, he wondered.

He heard the water from his bathroom suddenly close. Law caught himself lingering at the front door and walked into his living room. His heart started to beat hearing sounds of Kid dressing, and he listened intently for every note.

_So Kid is still here, _he sat down on the couch clasping his hands together. His forefinger rubbed his hand waiting for what would happen next. He honestly didn't know what to do or say once the man came out, but he knew it was important that he straightened things out from last night. Kid should understand. For certain, they needed to talk. If anything, he was relying on the man to fill him in on the exact events of what had happened. Maybe he could shed some light on the missing holes in his memory. Law still couldn't recall much, and surely, Kid shouldn't be any worse than him. Kid always bragged about his strong tolerance for alcohol so maybe he could come up with more sober details for the reasons that led to them leaving the bar and going to his apartment.

And perhaps during the talk… he could bring Kid to agree that their small slip of the moment should never have happened.

Yes, if he wanted to hide the truth, then Kid needed to do his part in unraveling the mystery then they could erase it forever. It was the only way to make things as right as possible.

"Hey. You're here."

Law turned his head to see the redhead leaning against the frame of his bedroom door. Apparently, he had failed to keep listening and hear the man finish. Half naked with only the pair of black jeans he wore yesterday, Kid was sporting his sculpted abs and athletic muscles in the open. The blue love bites spotting his torso were being freely displayed without a shirt much to Law's dismay. Kid walked into the living room drying his wet hair with a towel, but some water still managed to drop down and glide from his neck and chest.

"I went out for a walk," Law said flatly.

He received a slanted smirk which he could tell was involuntary. Kid sauntered over to his kitchen and got himself a cup of water to drink. The redhead was already familiar with the whole set up of his apartment as he had visited many times before, and he had long gotten the permission to raid Law's fridge and pantry without having to ask permission. The man stared at Law as he drank.

"For a moment," his rust colored eyes met with Law's grey ones, "I thought that you weren't going to come back until I left."

The dark haired man hesitated for a moment as he did consider the idea. "This is my house, Eustass-ya. Of course I would come back."

The expression on Kid's face flickered, but it dissipated away quickly. A queasy feeling made Law look away and down to the carpet floor. Of course the redhead would be upset when he woke up to find the person he had slept with gone. There was no note or any type of notice, just their partner disappearing into thin air. It looked like Law had ran away, but that was exactly what he did. He heard some extra clunking in his kitchen, and he was surprised when he noticed a cup of water hovering next to his face.

"Here," Law looked up to see Kid holding the glass out for him. "Drink it. I'm surprised to see that your head isn't killing you."

"… Thanks," he mumbled taking it.

He took a small sip from the cup. The redhead placed a bottle of aspirin on the coffee table, but Law ignored the offer preferring not to rely on pills to ease his headache away and took another gulp of water. Kid sat down next to him on the couch. The rust colored eyes were still boring on him, and Law lifted his head very much conscious that he was being stared at when a hand brushed over his forehead.

"Eustass?" he blinked.

The man's thumb ran over the lines under his right eye. "Your eyes are really swollen."

The pad of his finger tested the softness of the darker man's skin. The short caresses slowly turned into longer swipes until Kid cupped the side of his face. Law felt himself falling into the man's palm, but realized it was wrong and snapped out of it.

"I just got really drunk." Law shifted his gaze so he couldn't look at Kid. He gently wrapped his fingers around the redhead's wrist to bring it down.

"Well, yeah. You got really shit faced last night and had a lot to drink."

"How much did I drink?"

Kid snorted. "A lot."

"No, I mean how much."

Kid looked at him with a raised brow to confirm if he was seriously asking. "The bartender had to tell you to stop." He teased. He grinned playfully, but when he looked at Law and how serious he was, the smile faded.

Law remained solemn as Kid slowly sank into the sobering mood.

"How much did I drink?"

This time, Kid didn't answer. The tanned fingers that held his wrist loosened and drew away.

"Eustass," he said to clarify. "After we went to the bar, I know we ordered a couple of drinks. A lot of people were there, but how did everyone get home? How did we… get here to my apartment?"

It was uncharted waters that Law treaded on. He wanted to say he couldn't even recall anything after sitting down and getting their fifth drink, but he chose to stay quiet. The silence to which the redhead responded made every second push him closer to the edge of his seat and it drove him to want to do something. _Something_ to make the man speak. His hand which let go of Kid's own wanted to go back, but he held himself.

"Kid-"

The expression the man made earlier flickered again, his mouth snapping into a scowl. Kid looked away to the other side of the room. All the redhead gave him for an answer was his back.

"Eustass, please," he said softly. "I'm asking because I don't remember."

"What parts don't you remember?" Kid's voice was low. When Law stayed quiet, he rephrased the question. "How much _do _you remember?"

Again, there was empty silence. The redhead leaned forward resting his elbows against his thighs. The man sighed loudly as he gripped his hair and scratched his head frantically.

_Nothing. _Law remembered_ nothing._

"That's really convenient for you, isn't it?" Kid snapped back at him. The side of his mouth twitched into a frustrated smile. "You don't remember anything. Yeah, I bet you can't."

Law felt himself getting smaller when Kid stood up. The redhead slammed his cup on the coffee table with a loud thud.

"You want me to tell you what happened? Yeah, sure. I'll tell you. Everyone came in to the bar and drank until we all got wasted. We all were out of it, and you were drunk enough to come up to me and start talking. We got on my bike to leave the bar and come back here afterwards. I was supposed to drop you off, but instead, we fucked. If you couldn't figure it out when you woke up, then I'm telling you now. We _fucked_."

He spat the last word out like it was something dirty. The redhead glared at him, but Law had to say it.

"Eustass,"

"What?!" Kid was so tired of hearing his name.

Law looked at him apologetically wishing things were different. "It was a mistake."

Kid's fuming shoulders drooped as he narrowed his eyes. "What…?"

"_This_…" Law meant the prospect of them getting together. "Last night was a mistake. I shouldn't have done it with you. I'm – I have someone back home."

Kid stayed silent as he breathed heavily. Like with Luffy, Law couldn't bring himself to say the simple words: _I'm sorry. _

"I didn't mean to use you. It wasn't in my intention to hurt you."

"I know already."

Law stared at the other man as he curled his fists. The redhead still looked angry, but the words he spoke were suddenly gentle.

"I know about Luffy."

Law's eyes widened. "What?" He gripped the cup in his hands as he hadn't told anyone about his relationship with the younger boy. Not everyone was accepting with the idea of two men dating each other, and there wasn't a need to say anything about it so he was careful not to let it slip. No one here in his circle of friends he had made in Spain even knew he liked men, not even Kid. Well, until now. But how did he find out then?

"You told me," Kid answered reading his mind. His face contorted with hurt as he repeated again. "You said it before we left the bar."

"You knew?!" Law was taken aback. A small anger lit inside of him. His mouth hung open, but he shut it closed. "Then why?" He gritted his teeth.

If Kid knew he was with someone, then why did he still do it with him? Why did he let things continue to flow so that they ended up at his apartment? Why didn't Kid stop him? Law knew that they were both drunk and he couldn't place all the responsibility on the man's shoulders. They were both not thinking right. _It was the alcohol_, he reminded himself. It sounded so pathetic blaming it all on a drink.

_It was the alcohol._

Kid gave him this pitiful look and shook his head. He stomped over to leave the living room and head to the bedroom done.

_Why? _Law couldn't drop the question. He set his cup down on the coffee table and hastily got up to follow him. He entered his own room and found the redhead slipping on his shirt and picking up his leather jacket on the floor.

"Eustass," Law wanted answers.

He strode forward to make the man answer him when he was suddenly grabbed by the arm. It was all too quick as he was spun around and thrown on the bed. He heard something crack just above his head, and the grotesque sound effectively made him squeeze his eyes shut. After a second or two of making sure it wasn't his skull that was split, Law opened his eyes. Labored breathing blew against his cheeks as he saw Kid trying hard to contain his anger. His rustic gaze slammed Law down to remain unmoving.

"Don't," he growled.

Kid's hand was still on his arm, and he gripped it hard. It was like he wanted to tear the limb apart. With a push that was more like a shove, Kid let go and stood back up to leave. Law didn't dare get up or twitch a single muscle as he heard the redhead shuffling to put the rest of his clothes back on. Kid didn't say anything either as he dressed, the room echoing in silence. There was the jingle of keys, the crinkling of a leather jacket, the snap of a belt. The last thing he heard was a slam from his front door as the man left.

Law blinked.

He felt oddly discarded. The harsh grip on his arm was still there like a ghostly pressure. Kid was gone, but he could still feel him hovering his body. A staggering breath crawled out of his lips as he finally let himself breathe. He didn't even realize he had been holding it until the redhead left. He calmed, but was unable to think.

What was that expression he was wearing? Law couldn't stop picturing the look of sadness and anger to which Kid wore. He knew the conversation wasn't going to end well, but he wasn't prepared for how much his chest would hurt.

Hate, was it? Kid hated him now, didn't he? He flicked his eyes upward. Just above his headboard, Law found a big gaping hole on his wall the size of a fist. His fingers clutched the bed sheets as he felt something drop in his stomach. The paralysis that bound him spread on the bed was lifted once his senses felt it was safe from an overbearing presence.

Law turned on his side and buried his face into a pillow. The smell of musk still lingered on the stained sheets added with the other man's natural scent. It smelled like Kid. The pillow case had so much of the redhead on it, and he wished the man would come back. Any second, Kid would come and open the door. Return. He could say something else to mend what had been done. Kid would forgive him. Perhaps he had just said the wrong things. Law waited knowing that his hopes were useless. He clutched the pillow trying to trap the smell and keep it from going away.

Each breath reminded him that by now, Kid had already gone on his bike and was only getting further and further from him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So um, making progress here! Haha, I feel like I'm updating too fast. Compared to my other stories which I haven't updated at all yet, this is amazing. And look, a longer chapter to make up for last time! Thanks for all of you have read this story so far, and thanks for those who have commented! Just a warning that this is an M rated story, and the next chapter will have something ^^

* * *

><p>It had been a days since he's been keeping up the decision to pretend that nothing happened. It's also been days since he hadn't seen Kid. Even though they study in the same campus and usually eat lunch together now and then, there wasn't a single hint of him.<p>

Law sat on a park bench oddly conscious of eating alone. It wasn't his favorite idea of munching in the park, but it was just so he could sit somewhere. He would rather be eating at a decent restaurant instead, but the place he wanted to go to was where he and Kid frequented during the weekends. If he went, he knew he'd just be staring at the empty seat across the table and be annoyed at how claustrophobic the people at other tables made the restaurant feel. Without Kid, making the effort of going didn't seem worth it. So here he was, store bought sandwiches and a bottle of water next to him. Law watched the sky airily as he listened to the voice speaking from his phone.

"Hm?" He barely noticed that he missed part of what was said.

The boy at the other line let out a flat mumbling noise knowing that he wasn't listening.

"Hey, Trafal-guy. Are things going okay?"

"Yeah, Luffy. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem sad lately."

He fronted a smile. As if the boy could even see it. "No, things are fine. I was just thinking about something."

"Mn…" the teen didn't sound convinced. "Alright."

Law didn't give more effort to placate the boy's worry. He sensed Luffy wanted to pry more, but the boy brought it upon himself to change the subject with another question.

"What are you doing right now?"

"Waiting for a friend," Law answered. As he said so, the rev of a motorbike sounded in the streets. He turned around seeing the vehicle he had been waiting for coming towards him and park at the sidewalk. "Actually, they just came," he said nicely pleased with the perfect timing. "I'll talk to you later when I get home."

"Oh," Luffy seemed disappointed. "Okay. Talk to you later."

"Don't worry, I'll call."

"I know."

Law lingered a little before ending the call and looked back up. The motorcyclists was just hopping off his bike and scanned the park until he spotted him. He waved his hand over to make the man come.

* * *

><p>He got what he wanted, didn't he?<p>

He finally held Law in his arms, and took him completely. Though somehow, the sweetness only lasted that brief moment, and all he'd been left with was something bitter. After he had walked out of Law's apartment the other day, he hadn't talked to the man in days. He'd seen Law around campus. He had so many chances to go up and apologize for hurting him, but every time, Law would be on his damn phone. Probably talking to _him_. So every time, he'd turn the other direction and leave.

Kid took another hit from his cigarette. The smoke came swirling inside his chest, and he let it out in one long breath. No one seemed to mind that the smoke went everywhere and clouded where they were standing.

"When is she coming?" Wire asked voicing everyone's impatience.

The four of them: Kid, Heat, Wire, and Killer, were at the sidewalk by Killer's car waiting for Bonney to arrive so they could all go out for lunch. Out of all of them, the dark haired man was the one holding down his hunger the most, but the woman was really taking her time.

Killer turned to them with a face telling them to wait. "She's coming. She's just getting her sweater."

"We're outside her house!" Wire shoved his hands in his pockets. "How long does it take?" The sound of his stomach grumbling agreed that she was taking too long, but it was also his fault for skipping out on breakfast. The blonde didn't budge and remained leaning at the hood of his car. Unable to do anything, Wire just clicked his tongue shoving his hands in his pockets. He'd just have to tough it out.

After a few more moments of loitering, Bonney finally came out and the hooded man sighed in relief. She gave them a smug smile knowing that they were waiting for her, and walked down the steps of her house to meet them. In her white, sleeveless top that showed her belly and black booty shorts, they wondered where the hell her sweater was. All she had in addition was a huge handbag dangling on her right shoulder.

"Ready to go, boys?" she asked.

Kid didn't hear Wire complain one more time as he dozed out. He was holding his cigarette between two fingers when his eyes landed on Bonney's huge chest. The sight of them pulled memories from the back of his head.

"_Hey, Trafalgar," _Kid remembered seeing the man at the bartender's table. He had spotted him as soon as Law came back from receiving a call outside. _He squeezed himself out of his friends' table so he could go and bother him._

"_Hey," Law answered back when he came, but he didn't seem to pay him too much attention. He had a bottle in hand, and was slumped forward with eyes on the drink. _

_Kid nudged him on the shoulder and leaned backwards on the counter next to him. "Hey," he started. "The guys back at the table are making bets if they can help Heat get a girl tonight. Since he's so quiet, Wire is saying that they won't even get one person to sit down with them. Look," he pointed back at their little group. A few of the guys were trying to convince two women to sit at their table, but they both snuffed their noses and left. _

_Law let out small chuckle, and Kid grinned. _

"_How about you?" he asked. "Up for being a bet?" _

_Law took a swig of his bottle and shook his head. "We're here to celebrate your birthday, not hook up with strangers." _

"_What? Don't see anyone your type?" he teased. "Not even that?" He nodded over to the other side of the room where a curvy woman was strutting a very huge rack. She was wearing a tight dress, and her boobs looked like they were about to fall out any second if they kept jiggling the way they did. _

_When he didn't hear a reply, he thought he embarrassed Law from answering. Kid took a gulp of beer snickering. He was only joking, but then he glanced to the side and caught Law staring at him. There was a dazed look in his eyes, and he wasn't saying no. The grey irises focused solely on him, and it made Kid stare back. _

_Shit. The hand holding his beer lowered. He had to admit that he liked looking at Law's face. He had heard countless of times women gossiping and commenting how they thought that the man was hot, and he knew more than a handful of people personally who had a crush on him. Even in the bar, people noticed his presence. At this moment, as Kid looked at the tanned man with his cheeks flushed with liquor and parted lips, the redhead couldn't help but think about the more vulgar remarks people made. Hell, he couldn't help but agree with them. _

"_So, no one at all?" Kid's voice was low. _

_He leaned forward waiting for Law to make a move. His hopes rose seeing him slowly coming closer as well, but the man came short a few inches and stopped with a smile. _

"_I have a boyfriend, Eustass-ya." The man pulled away. Kid could just feel his stomach drop with a bomb. "Surprised?" _

_It took seconds for him to blink and overcome his shattered hopes. Kid would have been fine with a simple rejection, but to find out that the man he liked was taken? It wasn't a "no" to which he could come back to try and ask again. It was a "no" that meant Law had been impossible to have from the start. _

"_What?" Kid perked when he heard Law softly laughing. _

"_Sorry, it's just your expression." _

_Kid quickly darkened his face as he didn't like being made fun of. _

"_I don't mean to make you uncomfortable," Law said continuing to smile. "I just don't like women." _

_Ignoring the huge blow to his chest and the fact that he had already guessed that truth, the redhead threw his feelings aside. "Doesn't take a genius. I already knew." He took the seat next to Law finally sitting and ignored the curious look the man gave him. "Besides, I like to taste the whole platter myself." He wiggled his brow suggestively._

_An insuppressible grin pulled out from his face as he made Law chuckle again. At least he accomplished in getting the other man into a good mood. It was way better than the mopey attitude Law had returned with to the bar earlier._

"_I presume that goes with the saying, 'it takes one to know one.'"_

_Kid shrugged, then pointed towards his phone. "Is that why you're not sitting with us? Because you were talking to him?" He meant Law's boyfriend. _

"_Yeah," the dark haired man nodded. "He called me to say that he was able to get in to all of the classes he was waitlisted for." _

"_And that sucks?" _

_Law raised a brow as he only realized that Kid was commenting on how he had been sitting here by himself. He didn't even know that by doing so, he had been isolating himself from the group long enough for the redhead to notice. _

"_No, it's great," he shook his head not wanting Kid to get the wrong idea. "I just miss him sometimes. You should know." _

_Kid downed his bottle and laughed. There was only a little bit left anyway. "There's no one back home," he said. He didn't even know why Law would assume that. "Besides, Killer came here with me." _

"_Oh," Law's voice went flat. "You and Killer then?" _

_Kid was just about to ask the bartender for another beer when he jerked at the ridiculous, and quite disturbing, idea. "What? No!" He saw the bartender look at him oddly for shouting, and he had to tell him to fuck off. _

"_He's just my best friend!"_

_Law gave him a smirk. The bastard was definitely feeling better._

"_Sorry. You guys just seem really close." _

"_Doesn't mean I'm doing him!" _

_Kid grumbled in his seat. Noticing that he couldn't order a drink because he just pissed off the guy serving them, Law signaled the bartender for another beer. "So you really don't have someone back home?" The bottle came soon enough, and he handed it to Kid. _

"_Didn't I just answer that?" Kid gladly took it. _

_He took a hearty first chug, and wondered if it was that hard to believe he was single. Well, okay, maybe. He was a great catch, but still. Unless there was another dark haired man whom also existed in Australia with a stupid goatee and wears a fluffy, spotted cap, who was as smart and as sexy, who had an annoying smug smile, who could capture his attention immediately with just a look from his eyes, and had a nice ass to strut in jeans that he could make the most mundane clothing the most sensual thing to wear, then yeah. If he had met that guy before he came here, then he would have had someone. _

"_That's too bad then," he heard Law whisper. _

_Kid glanced to the man next to him who thought that he didn't hear what was mumbled. The man just took another sip from his bottle, his cheeks still terribly red. Did Law know he was the most terrible temptation?_

"_Don't tell me you're drunk already," Kidd huffed._

_Law paused for a moment looking straight ahead. With the straightest voice he could muster as if he was sober, he answered. "Perhaps, quite a bit." _

_The redhead broke into a howling laughter. If he could make Law admit to something without pulling it out of a half dead body, then it was a sign. He wrapped an arm around the man's shoulders bringing him close. The extra body heat was warm in addition to the crowded room. _

"_Ngh…" he heard Law mumble a little, but he didn't protest. _

_A head nuzzled into his hold as the white cap dug between the space of his shoulder and jaw. _

_It was a friendly hug. Kid looked away from the meditating face which was resting in his not-embrace. He could be happy like this. He should be satisfied like this. He was still a friend. _

"_Hey," he let up. _

_He knew he shouldn't be testing anything on a drunkard, but it didn't stop his curiosity._

"_If you didn't have him, would you have dated me?" _

_The vibrations against his side when Law laughed hurt. "Who? Luffy?" He guessed that was the other guy's name. _

_Yes, goddamn Luffy. Kid glanced down annoyed, but then he saw that Law was waiting for him to look. _

"_Yeah. I would have." _

_There was a smile. Law put his head back down and returned to leaning on his shoulder, but Kid had caught frozen. He stared at the white cap in his way of view as the truth added to what he lost. But what was the worth of could-haves? Law pulled away from his arm and sat back up. _

"_We should go back to the table," the man slipped off from his seat turning away. "The others are probably be wondering where you are."_

_Expecting him to follow, Law already started to lead the way to where they were sitting before, but Kid didn't want to go._

"Kid," Killer snapped him out of his thoughts. He quirked a brow wondering why he was staring at his girlfriend's breast even though he knew Kid didn't like her. Bonney gave him a crooked smile, and the redhead cringed reflexively. "Are you going to ride in the car with us?"

Kid threw down his cigarette to the floor and dusted the light out with his boot. "I'll take my bike."

The blonde gave a nod. The others who were looking at Kid curiously as well moved when they saw Killer opening the car. Kid ignored the stares wondering how long he had been spacing out for them to be all gawking at him, and just moved as well.

"Where are we going?" he asked walking over to and throwing a leg over his bike. He was the only one that brought his own ride other than Killer. Since Wire didn't have a car and Heat got his vehicle towed, the blonde had picked them up on the way here.

"I know a place," Bonney answered. "I found a really nice place last week."

"Surprised they're still in business," Kid remarked earning him a glare. "Got kicked out before you ate all their food?"

"Shut up," she sneered. "And just follow us."

Killer rolled his eyes as everyone else got into the car. With that little exchange, he was glad that Kid wasn't riding with them or else they'd have to listen to the two bicker the whole time. Kid waited for the Lexus to move until he started his bike and tailed behind.

They eased in to the main streets, and if Killer did think that he and Bonney wouldn't fight if she and Kid were separated, then he was wrong. It was a few lights already until they had to stop at a red light. Instead of staying behind them, Kid went to the next lane so he was beside the car. Killer, who was next to him, had his windows rolled down and his elbow hanging out. Beside him was Bonney messing with the radio. An evil grin hid underneath the redhead's helmet as he just absolutely enjoyed getting the girl riled up, and he made sure that he went to Killer's side so she wouldn't be able to hit him. He opened his mouth to make an offhanded comment about her missing sweater, but a rev of a bike drowned him out.

Everyone in the car, along with Kid, turned around and drew their attention to the bike that pulled up on Bonney's side. Since she was riding shotgun, she was able to roll down her window and give the man a hard stare. The biker ignored her and looked straight at Kid.

Kid looked back sizing up the man with his black jacket, fur lined hood, and light blue jeans. His black helmet reflected Kid's own. With a flick of his wrist, he sounded his bike again. The engine purred like a well-oiled beast. He kept on doing it until a vein grew at Kid's temple. Knowing he had the redhead's attention, he gave the universal sign for a challenge.

"Kid," Killer warned knowing what was about to happen.

The man ignored him and revved his own bike. If this random guy was thinking that he could come up and just challenge him in a race, then he was wrong. Kid inspected the stranger's ride and thought not bad. It got some pretty nice parts, he'll give him that. Though a nice ride didn't mean it had a good rider. The two motorcyclists remained staring each other down reaching a mutual agreement. They were going to ride. A smug smile was probably there behind the man's helmet, and Kid couldn't help but want to smack it out of him.

"Don't," Killer said again. "He's just taunting you."

The blonde looked at the road which wasn't meant for any type of races. It had wide streets, but this was social area. Shops and restaurants filled the sidewalk; this wasn't a highway. He turned back to his friend seeing that the light was about to switch from red, but Kid ignored him.

Without tearing his gaze away from the other man, Kid spoke. "Tell me the name of the place."

"Kid!" Killer couldn't believe that he was seriously going to race in the streets.

"What's the place?" he demanded hurriedly. The light was about to turn green.

"Damn it!" Bonney leaned over Killer as she shouted across his window. Knowing that Kid was going to race whether or not they told him, she caved. "The place is called 'La Terraza!'"

Kid nodded and faced forward again revving his bike.

"Don't get arrested, you idiot!" she screamed.

The light blinked green, and in an instance, he went off. Killer murmured something too, but the only thing he heard was his engine. Kid wafted through traffic dodging cars. He didn't know who the other motorcyclist was, but the man was an idiot for challenging him and thinking that he was going to win.

The two of them kept going with cars honking in curses, but they weren't going to stop until they had a clear winner. They curved the streets making a sharp turn, and Kid grinded his teeth as the stranger had a slight lead. He gave a quick sideways glance, and he furrowed his brows confused when the man started to slow down. The biker signaled something with his hand for him to look forward, and Kid focused back on the road.

What was he talking ab-

"Shit!" Kid twisted to the side as a huge truck came his way.

He barely grazed an escape as his elbow knocked someone's rearview mirror. The sting on his arm meant a slight bruise, but no cuts. Kid cursed again as he continued on trying to find the right street as they had entered though a wrong direction. When he finally got back and settled into the right flow of traffic, and no cops were chasing after his tail, he slowed to a stop near the sidewalk.

"Fucker," he cursed at the other biker.

Son of a bitch almost got him killed! Even though he did agree to the race and the man did try to warn him, he still blamed the bastard. Kid took off his helmet and inspected his elbow. Just as he predicted, his jacket had been thick enough to protect him. He grumbled vowing that if he ever encountered the other biker again, he was going to kick his ass. With an irritated sigh, Kid took out his phone texting Killer that he might be late.

He looked around for street signs to give him a clue for where he was, and he was gifted with a lucky surprise when he saw a restaurant right across the street. On huge letters, it said "La Terraza." A smirk played his lips, and he put his phone away. That was an extremely lucky coincidence.

He kicked the stand to hold his bike and got off. Taking his helmet and keys with him, Kid walked to the other side of the streets legally taking the crosswalk. Looking at the building, he complimented Bonney, surprised she actually had good taste. It was a pretty nice and clean looking restaurant. Although a bit plain on the outside, it had a very elegant set up inside. Most of the tables were outside in a terrace, and Kid saw that many people preferred to dine there once he entered. Like the name, most of the restaurant's aesthetic came from its terrace view. Kid looked around for seats and found one at the middle of the inside room. There restaurant wasn't full, but it was the only table that could fit five at the moment.

"Ah, sir!" a waitress called his name.

Kid turned around recognizing a young girl who had greeted him every time he had come to this restaurant. She had long, dark curly hair tied into a bun and was fairly tall. The bright welcoming grin said she had spotted his face right off the bat in one glance.

"Table for two?" She immediately assumed into routine and swayed to find a person behind him. A little confusion fizzled her smile when she found no one, but she went back to standing straight and waited for his answer. The earnest eyes smothered him with familiarity.

Kid didn't feel so lucky anymore. He looked back to the field of tables where customers where eating. There was an old couple by the window who were dining together and sharing a plate of sandwiches between them. The girl saw where he was staring and brightened.

"Oh, we have that special again today! The side dish for this week is the cucumber sandwich, and if it's for you two, I think I can get the owner to give it you for free. You're always coming here, and the owner still remembers your friend who complimented the chef so well! Plus, he likes his accent," she winked. "English, was it?"

Kid stepped back. He didn't feel like being here.

"Sir?" she asked worriedly. "Are you going to sit?"

"No," he said feeling backed into a corner. "I changed my mind."

Turning on his heels, Kid stormed out of the restaurant. The only reason he had thought Bonney did a good job in picking a place to eat was because he had been there many times before. Almost every weekend, he had gone there with Law for lunch that it was a given that they'll be meeting there by eleven.

He stopped by the crosswalk to push the button and turn the light. When it didn't turn the second he pushed it, Kid banged at the broken thing and crossed anyway. A car yelled at him as he walked, and he shouted back that they should look where they were going. When he made it to the other side, he plopped on the seat of his bike and put his helmet back on.

_Damn it!_ He cursed his shitty luck. Why did that girl have to go and recognize him? Why did she have to go up to him, and greet him like that? As if there was a person with him. _Exactly _one. Didn't they have any other waiters at that place?! And screw those cucumber sandwiches that Law liked so much! Only old people and Trafalgar liked them! Kid took out his phone and texted Killer that he wasn't coming to lunch. He didn't include why and pressed send.

Let the man think he had gotten arrested for speeding. It was much better than letting him know he couldn't handle seeing a sliced fruit between two slices of bread because it made him think too much. He turned his engine on then headed off to the nearest convenience store he could find. For now, a barbeque sandwich and coke would be just fine.

* * *

><p>"I could have just picked you up from your apartment," Corazon said as he sat next to him on the park bench.<p>

In between them were the blonde's helmet and the food Law had bought. Any bystander would have thought the older man was menacing with his looks; with his lanky legs, black jacket, and sunglasses that hid half his face, it was understandable, but Law thought the contrary. He couldn't even take the man seriously right now. He looked at the blonde as the man held a cold bottle of water against his forehead to nurse a bump he had gotten from falling over a rock when he walked over. It was getting bright pink, and even more noticeable against his pale skin.

"You called me when I already sat down and bought my lunch. It was easier to just have you come here," Law nibbled on his food. "You can have the other one, if you'd like."

He offered the other sandwich as he had bought two. Seeing as they weren't going to leave the park until the dark haired man finished eating, Corazon thanked him and reached for the sandwich. It was an odd looking thing. The blonde hesitated before biting into it. There was something green for the filling with something else he assumed was cream. He gave a glance towards Law, and seeing that he was eating the same thing, deemed the sandwich safe to eat. Corazon took a courageous bite.

"Cucumbers?" he asked roving his tongue to feel the texture.

Law gave him a small nod. The blonde kept on chewing as it actually wasn't half bad. The two of them continued until they finished their sandwiches and threw their trash in a nearby bin. They then went over to where Corazon had parked. Under the motorcycle's seat compartment, the older man took out an extra helmet and tossed it over to Law.

"Where are we going?" Law asked putting it on.

"To Doffy's," Corazon answered. "He wants your help planning something."

"For what?"

"That's all he told me."

Law felt a little cautious with so little information. The blonde got on his bike, and despite his uneasiness, Law followed suit. He looked down to make sure that his fingers were placed rightly on the back of the seat for safety, and he noticed a scratch on the side of the bike.

"You have a scratch here," he informed Corazon, his fingers tracing the damage. As clumsy as the man was, he knew that the man took extra care of his motorcycle. It was a gift from his older brother so it was always kept in top condition. Any slight damage would be peculiar.

The blonde started his engine apparently already aware. "A little graze from a truck. I'll have to fix it later."

"A truck? Why were you so close to a truck?"

"It's a boring story."

Corazon waved it off as of no importance, but the answer only led to more questions. The older man left Law with a cliffhanger as they went off in to the streets. The roar of the engine brought all talking into a silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry if the last chapter wasn't all that great. ^^ Here's a new, monstrously long chapter.

All grammar mistakes are apologized for.

* * *

><p>Law sat on the lavish couch across from Corazon as they both settled themselves in Doflamingo's living room. Like the other places in the mansion, the place was decorated heavily with rich material flaunting the man's wealth. The room itself had a high ceiling making those who entered feel small that it forced guests to look up and admire the height, and their eyes would fall directly to the glass chandelier hanging above. The floor was matted with a soft, rich carpet and three lounging couches centered the room with a polished cherry wood table. Priceless antique vases guarded the corners of the walls, and a painting hung behind one of the couches. To the opposite side of the lounging area were glass doors leading to a balcony overlooking the city. Any person that stepped outside and used the scope of where they were standing to gaze at the city would fall in awe at such a beautiful view.<p>

Law himself had marveled at the lens the balcony provided the first time he looked through it, and even now, he appreciated the sight of the city. Sitting on the couch, he passed the opportunity to step outside and marvel at the scenery again, and instead looked at the drink in his hands feeling anxious. Corazon had said his brother wanted his opinion in something, but so far, they had been talking about nonsensical things to avoid the topic. Doflamingo, who was sitting on the couch between his brother and Law, saw his distress and laughed.

"It was all a lie to get you to come here," he swirled the wine glass in his hand. He had no qualms revealing the truth now since he already got what he wanted – for Law to be here. "What possible problem would I have had that would be in need for your consultation? Really. I wouldn't present such things to worry your pretty little head about. All of my affairs have been settled, so loosen up."

The man leaned back spreading his spare arm across the length of the couch, his legs crossed. He kept his eyes on the younger man happily entertained, and urged him to relax.

Refusing to, Law thinned his lips into a frown. He did find it odd that Doflamingo would need his help on something; he'd been skeptical from the start, and now he was offended. Learning that he'd been lied to irked him, especially when he'd have come regardless if they just openly asked him to visit.

"Please, Law. There's no need to be upset," Doflamingo spoke after mulling it over for a while. Hints of amusement never left his voice. "Though, there is one thing that I did want to talk to you about."

"And what is that?" Law asked.

"I'm having a party next week. You should come."

"I'm a little busy." He was quick to easily pass the offer.

He remembered what the blonde's parties consisted of the last time he'd gone to one, and it had not been fun. Being introduced as one of the new models to a bunch of business acquaintances was less than what he'd call "a pleasant evening." Everyone kept talking to him and badgering for his contact number; it was crazy. By the end of the night, he was exhausted telling people that he wasn't interested, but Doflamingo laughed and deemed the event a success. He was happy everyone wanted him and saw Law as "perfect material" to use. Law refused to relive a night like that again, and he truly didn't even know why the older man keeps on insisting that he work under him as a company model. He had already refused him the first time he asked. _Adamantly._

"Oh~ You shouldn't reject me so easily, Law," the man cooed in persistence. "It's going to be a big celebration, and I'll need you to be there."

"Unfortunately, your type of parties don't really suit my taste," he quipped, and Doflamingo gave a wry chuckle.

"You really don't spare my feelings, do you? I've worked hard to make it great, and I do think you'll fit in quite well." Law felt the man's eyes run over him. Predatory malice roved to feel his outline, and it was uncomfortable enough to make his skin crawl. "Some of my business partners will be there along with their models, but the women and men they'll be bringing have already made it into the industry. Old names," the man shrugged. "But it would be much preferable to have a fresh face to liven up the party."

The voice was borderline sultry, and the pre-med student hardened his expressions. Even though Doflamingo meant to compliment his looks, he couldn't shake off the feeling that the man was treating him as some type of thing he could show off to his acquaintances. He took a sip of his drink and glanced at Corazon. The younger brother was just sitting there quietly smoking, and Law thought that if it weren't for him, he wouldn't have associated with Doflamingo at all. He liked his upperclassman, sure, but his older brother was a different story. He was beginning to consider to not accept these types of invitations to their house anymore if it meant he could avoid him.

"Why don't you just hire new models then?" Law proposed really not wanting to go. "It would be a better business opportunity for the other companies if they actually find someone that they would be interested in. Compared to me who has no experience at all and has no intention of ever going in to the industry, actual models will produce you more money. It seems like a waste."

Doflamingo let out a grin.

"These businesses that I work with don't want experienced models; that's so boring. They want innocent little lambs they can raise and grow to popularity so they can stake their name, and it's just my job to bring in the cutest ones."

Law resisted to bite off his own tongue at what was being implied.

"Besides, don't you want to keep Corazon company? He was the one responsible for picking out the fresh faces from the city so we could bring them to the party, and out of all the people, he also picked you. It would be rude to reject his invitation. Don't you think, little lamb?"

Somehow, Law doubted that was the truth. Doflamingo kept that wide smile of his as he looked at the younger brother. It wasn't open to show his white teeth, but the smile was stretched and creepy as if he had something up in his sleeve. Whatever the secret plans were, it was dirty using Corazon as an excuse. If it really was Corazon's choice, then he wouldn't be as imposing to recruit Law in to coming. Well, Doflamingo was the one doing all the pressuring, but the man certainly knew where to press buttons.

Law hated how the younger of the two brothers really didn't have a say in matters. Did Corazon even like helping out his brother in his business? The younger Donquixote was still in college, but he was still dragged into doing tasks for Doffy to help the company. It must've been difficult, and placed a lot of pressure on Corazon's shoulders. Law looked back to Doflamingo reluctant to refuse. He really did want to help his upperclassman any way he could.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hm… mhn…"<em>

_Kid couldn't get his hands off of him. He fumbled for Law's keys as he dug into the man's back pocket, his fingers curving to grope the nice curve of the man's ass. Unsatisfied with just copping for a feel or two, he finally found them and unlocked the door to the apartment. They hastily entered inside, and he spun Law around to push him against the door to close it. The dark haired man wrapped his arms around Kid's neck and kissed him back. In their messy embrace and with redhead's hungry hands, Law's fluffy cap was bumped to the ground. The accessory simply went ignored as they couldn't stop. _

_They stumbled back pushing away from the door and struggled down the hallway. In an uncoordinated dance, their legs bumped into each other as they took off their shoes and left them trailing on the floor. Law almost tripped, but somehow, they made it to the bedroom door without falling. The room's door was barely opened when a pair of hands zipped down Kid's leather jacket and slid it off from his shoulders. The hands wandered down and roamed his back seducing him to do the same. Kid immediately obeyed tearing Law's coat and shirt from his body. He threw the dark haired man on the bed and crawled right on top of him as he lifted to take his own shirt and toss it aside. Nimble hands unbuckled his belt and opened his pants while he did so, and Kid swooped down taking Law's succulent neck. He bit hard tearing flesh, but some urge told him to slow down. _

_No. Wait. What the hell was he doing?_

_Kid pulled away as he stared at Law. The man in his arms was panting heavy breaths, his chest heaving and wondering why he stopped. Kid paused hesitating between right and wrong unable to decide. _

_Should he…?_

_Not granting him any more time to think, a tanned arm pulled him back down into a swollen kiss. Mischievous teeth nibbled at his ear. All thought left him as a tongue delved into his mouth begging him to continue. _

_His hands worked low to pull Law's jeans and underwear off, and he flung them in an unknown direction. They could be anywhere except on those long, tanned legs. The man grinded against his thigh, and he could feel Law's bulging ache. Kid wrapped his hands around it giving it strokes and the pleasure it needed. It was quick and dirty when Law came, his cum spurting on Kid's hand and belly. _

_The man let out a moan as his body spasmed, and Kid watched entranced by the grace of his body. Even under him, Law looked amazing. He craved to recreate the look of euphoria on the man's face, and he wanted even more. He planted bites from the Law's neck and down to his chest so he could have a taste of every bit of him. The taste of salty skin infiltrated his tongue, and he nipped at every chance he got to create lasting bruises. His arm wrapped around the man's waist while his stained hand slipped through the back entrance. Using the spent cum to lubricate, Kid's fingers stretched the ring muscle of Law's hole. _

"_Mn," the man let out a sound of discomfort. He was so tight, Kid could feel it, but he tried to do this fast. _

_After the first finger, he put in two, then three. Law kept moaning into his ear at every movement he made. The deft fingers rubbed the walls inside him, stretching and making space. Whenever he grazed a pleasurable spot, the man would bite down at the redhead's lip and he would hit it again. By the time Kid thought his fingers were enough, he could taste blood in his swollen mouth. He slipped his digits out and replaced them with the tip of his cock. He couldn't hold himself back as he pushed half of himself all the way in, his size unable to go all the way through. _

_Law let out a piercing yelp. His face scrunched in pain at the sudden intrusion, but Kid couldn't stop. The man's legs were already in position over his shoulders, and he was all ready to go. He kissed the inside of the thigh strewn about him. It wasn't an apology; he just was giving assurance that he would soon start feeling good when a hand caressed his face. Kid opened his eyes surprised. In an instant, all of his guilt ebbed away as the dark haired man looked at him in a wanton gaze._

"_Eustass,"_

_That was all he needed. To hear his name, Kid rammed inside of him. He kept pulling in and out in a needy rhythm as Law moved his hips in accommodation. Throaty moans filled his ears as the man kept calling after him. _

"_Eustass! Mhn..!"_

_He kept going until he felt the heat drop in his belly. Kid tried to savor every second until he came, all the pent up pressure releasing in a gush._

"_Kid!"_

_Fingernails dug into his back, but he couldn't feel the ripping of his skin. All that was pulsing inside his head was pleasure, and the sound of Law's cry for him. He could feel the heat radiating out of the other man's body as he fell on top and snuggled his face into the soft strands of hair. _

"Kid, you're a dumbass."

"Ngh!" Kid woke up with a start. His lids snapped open disoriented as it felt like he had come from the sky and been thrown on his bed. He looked around finding himself in his bedroom, and that he had fallen asleep. What day was it? Sunday? Was it already morning? He grumbled shaking off the sleepy fatigue. Sitting up, he combed his fingers through his hair frustrated that he had dreamt about that night. It felt so real, as if he had been living the same day again. His hand had gotten cold, and he could feel the clammy skin against his scalp. He remained unmoving on his bed for a few moments until he heard Bonney's voice again.

"Kid, you're a dumbass."

He looked around confused. Why was he hearing that woman? No one was in the room with him, and he lived alone. On his dresser drawer, he saw his phone blinking for a message. Then, it sounded again.

"Kid, you're a dumbass."

His fuse broke as he realized that was his ringtone. Who the hell recorded that and put it in his phone?! He reached for the device and opened it. Unsurprisingly, the text messages came from Bonney.

9:54 A.M. Bonney J.

'_Hey.'_

9:56 A.M. Bonney J.

'_Killer is still wondering why you suddenly skipped out on lunch with us.'_

9:56 A.M. Bonney J.

'_God. Sometimes I think you guys are in a relationship instead of me. Go fix it and call him.'_

Kid erased the messages and changed his ringtone. He closed his phone and tossed it to the edge of the bed.

Damn. He still hadn't told Killer. He shrugged it off deciding that he'd just deal with the man when he sees him or something. And as for Bonney, jealous much? What was up with people thinking that he and Killer were too close?

Kid sat for a few moments before concluding that he should probably get his ass up. The sun was already invading his room through the window and shinning on his pillow; he probably wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anyway. The redhead got up from the bed stretching as he prepared to get dressed. He went to the restroom to wash his face and brush his teeth, then returned for a fresh change of clothes. Opening his closet, he grabbed the first things he saw and put on a sleeveless shirt and jeans. He took his favorite jacket before closing the wardrobe space, then went in search for his watch. When he went to his dresser where it usually was, his hand froze in mid-reach as it wasn't there. Confused, Kid opened his drawers and looked under his bed, but it wasn't there either. He skidded around his room looking for other places where it could have been.

"Shit," he spat irritated.

He had really liked that watch. Even though he had a phone to tell the time, it was more convenient to have it on his wrist when he was on his bike as he couldn't reach for his phone. He stood up from kneeling on the ground after he scanned under every furniture to no avail. It wasn't a very expensive watch, but if he truly lost it, then he'd have to buy a new one. He grumbled irritated at the thought. It would be too troublesome to go to the store and get a replacement. For now, he let it go and grabbed his wallet and keys before heading out with hopes that it'll turn up later.

Kid went to the sidewalk where his bike was parked and put on his helmet before heading to the library. As a student, he had made that plan yesterday as he hadn't been studying that much recently. Deep inside, he knew that he should probably put more effort in his work so he didn't mind the early time he was heading there. Killer was the one that made him promise to go and meet him up there so they could study together the whole day. A light lit in his head as he realized he was meeting up with his friend.

_Guess there's no time like now to explain_, he thought about the issue Bonney had texted him about. Then again, he still didn't want to tell the truth about why he had left them at the restaurant.

As he merged into the streets, Kid mulled over the time. It should have been around 10:20, but the libraries always opened up a little later than the opening time. He thought better about arriving early, and decided that he should probably get breakfast somewhere first. Anything to put off talking to Killer.

Kid changed lanes deciding he was going to eat and worry later. He was following a route to a convenience store when he had to stop at a red light. He waited patiently listening to the droll of light traffic. When he noticed the light about to change, he got ready to go. But just before he switched gear, something suddenly passed by his peripherals that made him give a quick look. As soon as he saw another motorcycle slowly pass by him, the biker riding it slowly turned their head towards his way. Kid's eyes widened. The black helmet, the same leather jacket, the same model make of the motorcycle – Kid immediately recognized the rider as the same one from yesterday. In slow motion, the man gave him a small wave and went off. The redhead went after him in a speed.

This was his chance to give the bastard a piece of his mind! The streets they traveled were a lot narrower this time, and it was a lot harder to weave through the moving cars. The biker gave a backwards glance as Kid was catching up in is chase. He changed his gear going even faster, and the redhead gripped the bike handles doing the same.

Kid never took his eyes off the other rider, but for a moment, he lost his sight. He had to swerve around another car, and the man disappeared. When he made his way around the bigger vehicle, Kid jerked his bike not expecting a woman ahead of him to cross the street. There wasn't even a goddamn crosswalk! He pressed on his brakes, but he had been going too fast. His hands lost control, and he was heading uncontrollably towards a line of parked cars near the sidewalk. Kid aimed for a pole doing his best to miss them.

The screech of his tires ended with the breaking of glass. His headlights shattered as the font of his bike half rammed into a stop. With no seatbelt, his body lurked forward, but he instinctively stuck out his arm to grab the pole light he hit. Kid managed to stay in his seat for the most part, his blood beating against his eardrum. When the drumming subsided, sounds of the streets returned with a woman screaming in the background.

Kid tore off his helmet and jumped off his bike. He searched frantically for the woman he saw before he crashed hoping she wasn't dead. In the middle of the street, he spotted her on the ground slowly getting up and rushed over.

"Hey, are you alright?" he said grabbing her by the arm to help.

The short haired woman quickly pulled her limb back.

"Que te folle un pez! Loco!"*

"What?" Kid looked at her confused. He didn't know that much Spanish so he had no idea what she said.

She appeared to not want his help as she dusted herself off while giving him a dirty look. She said something else, but she spoke too fast and fluently so he only got snippets of her rambling. When he didn't respond, she yelled even louder. Her hands moved angrily as he just stood there.

"Perdoname, senorita," a voice interrupted them.

The woman cut her rant as she flicked her head angrily to whoever dared intervene. A tall man walked towards them with his helmet on. The eye shield was lifted so they could see a pair of fiercely blue eyes as deep as a crystal sea. Kid glared as it was the biker he was chasing after. What was he doing here? The man felt his stare and gave him a quick glance. He took off his helmet speaking again, his voice coming out smooth as he said something in the lines of an apology.

Thick shiny curls of yellow hair fell over the man's shoulders as he revealed his face, and the woman went from angry to absolutely drooling. She walked away from the redhead to fawn over the blue eyed man as they conversed in their language. Whatever was happening, the blonde was winning her over making her nod over and over.

"_Here,"_ he gave the woman a card from his pocket. He clasped both her hands in his as he leaned close to whisper something. A big, infatuated smile spread her face as he smiled back.

"_Thank you,"_ she breathed as he sent her on her way.

Kid stared at what had just happened. Did the guy just help him out? And what did he just do to the woman to get her from hysterical to calm and obedient? The blonde smiled as he turned his attention to the redhead.

"I told her to call me if she had any problems," he explained switching to English. "I will pay for any damages if she has any complaints, though I doubt she will. I'm very sorry this happened."

Kid gave him an uncertain grunt.

"Thanks. But why are you helping me?"

The man only smiled and gave an amused laugh. "I challenged you twice into a race so it's my fault. When I saw you lose control, I had to come back and check to see if you were okay. I'm a gentleman that way. Perhaps… it was a good thing that you don't know how to speak Spanish so I was able to help you."

"I know how to speak Spanish," Kid said defending himself. "She was just speaking too fast."

"Oh?" The man raised a brow inspecting the redhead. He ran his eyes over him trying to gauge his age. "Are you perhaps a student here, or are you visiting?"

"A student." Kid began to walk back to his damaged bike. He inspected the headlights and picked out the broken shards.

"You know, I'm certain that it'll be troublesome for a student to pay for damages. Even for just a headlight replacement."

Kid shifted to look at the blonde man who was still there. The blue eyes glazed over him one more time, and the guy took out a card from his back pocket. Like the one he had given to the woman, it was a bright white paper written with cursive blue ink. He held it out for the redhead to take.

"My name is Cavendish. I'm a model for SMILE. If you buy our latest issue, you could see me on the front page," he beamed. "I'll help you fix your bike."

Kid moved warily. He didn't know if he should trust the man, but he remembered that he did make the woman go away. He reached to take the card when it was immediately flicked away.

"If-" the man quickly put in. " –If you go with me to a business party this Friday."

A disturbed twitch quirked the redhead's brow. He took his hand back and got to moving his bike. "I'll take care of it myself. Not interested."

He couldn't believe a man was asking him out in exchange for money.

"No, it's not like you think!" Cavendish said quickly. "It's purely a business requirement. My company requires me that I bring a guest to these type of things. I would rather not, believe me." He placed a hand on Kid's shoulder to stay. "I would invite someone I know, but my friends are all in the same business. All of them are well known, and my company asked for someone new so they can scout. And I would rather _not_ stress myself out to scour the city for someone else when I have already found you."

"Look. I already told you, no." Kid shrugged the hand off, and settled on his bike to back it up. He put on his helmet, but the blonde wouldn't let him go.

"All you have to do is come," he insisted. "I'm already paying for all the damages." Cavendish looked at him tentatively. He sighed when looking into Kid's eyes. The helmet was open so he could see the thin brows scrunch, but he wouldn't give up. "You have this rough look, but you have a nice face," he commented. "What's your name?"

Kid shook his head to get away. It really sounded like the guy was hitting on him. The blue eyed man put on a face of disappointment when he refused to answer so he instead slipped his card in the redhead's breast pocket. It was so quick and nimble that Kid didn't even realize it happened until after. He patted his jacket where the man's hand had been and felt the rectangular form of the hard paper.

"When you decide to tell me your name, call me."

The man walked away from him as he stalked to his own bike. The black vehicle was parked a few paces away, and he hopped on. Before he rode off, he gave Kid one more look.

"Say yes." The crystal eyes bore into him trying to persuade, and then he went off.

* * *

><p>Kid waited until Bonney was done. When he had told her what happened, she quickly burst into laughing her ass off.<p>

"Are you done?"

The woman gave him a wavering smile to stifle her laughter. She sighed happily as she straightened up in her seat. "Are you sure it was Cavendish that hit on you?"

"Yeah. That's what he said, and it says so on the card he gave me."

Kid took out the card from his jacket and slid it on the coffee table. Bonney, who was sitting across from him on an orange couch, reached out to take it.

"Seems like the real thing," she handed it back.

"You know him?"

"I work with him."

Bonney got up from the couch and walked over to her shelf to look for something. A bunch of magazines and books stacked the rows with the latest news. Kid didn't really make himself interested with the latest fashion trends, but he knew his friend's girlfriend did. If anyone was going to help him identify this Cavendish guy, it was her. That's why he was here in her home sitting in her living room. Bonney had been modeling herself for a few years and belonged to the company, "Worst Generation." Although it was a small company, the girl made quite a name for herself, and Kid had seen her in posters around the city.

"Here," she came back with a stack of magazines and put them on the table. She picked up the one on top and pointed to the model at the front page. "This is the latest issue of VOGUE. He's the one you saw?"

Kid looked at the blonde model posing with a grey blazer jacket. There was no shirt underneath, and the jacket was open widely to show the toned abs and chest. The fly of the suit pants were open as well to show the carved "v" of the bottom torso, the photographer apparently unafraid to be on the revealing side. Since the man's hands were shoved in the pockets, the waistband dragged low to expose a patch of dark hair near the open zipper.

"Yeah, that's him," he nodded. The model had the same blue eyes and shoulder length yellow hair. Kid looked up at Bonney wishing that he'd never had to see the picture ever again. "So he was telling the truth."

"Yup." She sat back down. "The party this Friday he was talking about was true too. It's a party downtown, and it's really big. Many top agencies are going to be there so it's no surprise that he was invited. Cavendish is really well known in the industry."

"Then how about that "guest" thing?"

Kid was hoping _that_ wasn't real, but Bonney thwarted his hopes.

"My company has to do it too," she confirmed. "The man who's holding the party proposed it as an interesting way to scout promising new models. He owns the biggest company, and is by far the most influential person that's going to be there so we have to do it. Donquixote Doflamingo, that's his name."

From the sound of it, even she didn't sound too enthusiastic about being forced to bring a guest. Kid sighed conflicted. He felt a little better to know that he wasn't being tricked by some stranger, but he still didn't want to go. Bonney noticed that he was hesitant about something and spoke.

"I don't think it's that bad. If he just asked you to show up, then you can just go and show him that you're there then leave. You don't have to stay."

"That's exactly what I'm going to do." He rubbed his head ruffling his untamed hair. He already had that set in his mind as he had no intention of hanging around. "Who are _you_ going with?" he looked up at Bonney curious.

"Killer," she answered.

"Killer?" The side of Kid's lip twitched.

"What?" Bonney's tone went sharp.

He didn't say anything as he just let his smug grin hang there on his face. He couldn't believe his friend agreed to going to a crowded party. Knowing the shaggy haired man for fifteen years, he knew the blonde hated social crowds the most.

"I can't believe he likes you that much," he scuffed under his breath.

It was barely audible, but Bonney heard it. A small smile bent her lips.

"You better call Cavendish before he changes his mind. He could turn around and use that girl you almost ran over for blackmail if you refuse. Though, he must've been desperate if he asked you."

The redhead ignored her teasing and looked at the card still on the table. Under the name was the man's phone number:

_xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_Call me~_

Aw, hell. Kid grabbed his phone. Damn his predicament. He was a student on a budget that couldn't afford a law suit.

* * *

><p>Friday night came, and Kid found himself in the backseat of Killer's car. Bonney was in front with the blonde as usual, and she guided him where to find the valet. They all got out when they met a man working the parking lot, and Killer gave him the keys. Although he didn't like others touching his car, it was the only parking close to the building and it would kill Bonney if they walked too far with the heels she was wearing. The three of them followed the crowd to where everyone else was heading and came upon a huge hotel-like building. The entrance had wide glass doors, and a tall man dressed in a black suit was guarding it.<p>

"Jewelry, Bonney," the female of their group went up to introduce herself. "And this is my guest."

She motioned to Killer who's arm she had wrapped herself around, and the blonde nodded. The lavender haired guard gave them a scrutinizing glance. With the female model in her long, red split dress and silver accessories hanging from her neck and ears, the man didn't doubt she was one of the people invited to the party. He checked the list he had on hand and marked her off, then opened the velvet rope blocking the entrance to let them enter. As soon as they passed, he closed the entrance again and stared at Kid.

"Cavendish invited me."

The guard looked at his list, and frowned. "Name?"

Kid was momentarily thrown off by the high pitched voice. He almost laughed, but held it in before the man refused to let him in.

"Eaustass Kid."

"Alright. Come in."

He couldn't hold back one short breath as the man removed the rope for him. One he entered, Kid caught up with Bonney and Killer who were waiting for him at the end of the hall.

"I'll help you find Cavendish, but then I'll have to leave you on your own," Bonney warned him.

"That's fine. I don't want to stay here," Kid conceded.

They had already discussed this before as she explained how important it was that she talked to the business managers and all that to get herself more acquainted. Since Killer was her date, he was going to be dragged everywhere she went so Kid had to be alone for his purpose to meet Cavendish. Not that it mattered since it was his problem to deal with, and not theirs.

Bonney turned leading them down the hallway and to the actual room for the event. As they walked, Kid fidgeted to fix his shirt. He was already feeling stiff in his suit as he had been in it for over an hour. Although he had left out the thick jacket and tie, the red collared shirt and black vest made up to keep his body feeling hugged. Squirming a little to loosen the uncomfortable clothing, he wondered how Killer was going to stand it for the whole night dressed in formal attire.

Sounds of chatter got louder as they soon made it to the main room, and they found it a crowded place shuffling with people. The three looked around getting the very classy yet mixed with a night club vibe. The lights were very dim, and a dj was up in a stage playing music. An outside balcony provided more space, and Kid could see that there was an upstairs. The second floor had a clear view of the bottom level, and some people were already talking and socializing up there.

"There," Bonney alerted his attention to a blonde sitting on a couch at the corner. The man was surrounded by many women giggling at both his sides. The redhead nodded when he saw him too, and the female model pointed to another side of the room. "We'll be over there if you need us."

"Thanks." Kid watched as the couple split over to the bar. When they were gone, he focused back on Cavendish and strode over to take care of business.

"Kid!" The male model lit up as he saw him. "I'm glad you made it."

"I'm here, so can I leave?"

Cavendish frowned a bit at the short response.

"Later, later. I have to make sure that my boss sees you, so you have to stay a little while. Come sit with me," the man motioned for him to take seat, and the women giggled.

"You told me I just had to show."

"And you did," the blonde nodded. "And I'll keep my end of the deal. But you really have to stay a while. I can't do anything about that; I have my own contract. Why don't you try to enjoy yourself? I promise my boss will be here soon."

Kid clenched his jaw annoyed. He was under the impression that he could make this quick. The blue eyed model smiled as he whispered something to the woman fawning to his right. She broke into giggling, her eyes darting from Cavendish to Kid. When the blonde pulled away, the woman got up and pulled on Kid's arm.

"Why don't you have a drink?" she smiled dragging him on a separate couch. The white seat was right across from the one that the other models were occupying, and she sat them down. A glass table between the two couches held two bottles of wine and a couple of glass cups. The model took an empty one and poured him a drink. She was in the middle of shoving the alcohol into his hands when a person spoke.

"Cavendish."

It was an authoritative female voice. The models turned their attention to a woman approaching them. A tall woman with long black hair that reached her waist stopped next to the couch Kid was sitting in, and he stared at her. Like all the models, she was tall and slim. Her tight black dress accentuated her tiny waist and hugged her shapely hips; the split at the side reaching her left upper thigh gave a peak of how long her legs were, and the black heels she wore only made them even lengthier. Unlike many of the flatly contoured women in the room, she had quite the voluptuous figure. Gold hoop earrings dangled from her ears as she looked back at the redhead.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"My guest." Cavendish smiled at the woman, but she gave a slight scrutinizing look to how much women that were on the couch with him.

Like the gentleman he was, he didn't let the look faze him.

"Would you like to sit, Boa?"

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry if you really didn't want to come," Corazon apologized.<p>

The two of them were leaning against the railing of the second floor as he and Law watched the party down below.

"I'll take you home early. You don't have to stay the whole time."

"Thanks."

"You want a drink?" The man offered him his cup of wine, but Law shook his head not wanting to touch alcohol for a while.

The blonde took it back and sipped the cup. The two of them returned looking down below as they scanned the room. They had been talking about models. To fill the time, they were trying to see how many models they could actually name and Corazon was winning. So far, Law himself recognized only a few faces. If they were seen common enough in advertisement, he'd know who they were. But as he wasn't interested in the modeling industry at all, or anything related to it, he fell short. Law continued to search for people he could attach a name to, and his eyes fell to the middle of the room where one of the more famous SMILE models was standing and talking to a group of people. The amazon goddess, as she was more commonly known, or Boa Hancock for her real name, talked amicably with two other men. When their conversation ended, she gave them a small goodbye and stalked off to another group to mingle. Law followed her as she went off into the corner towards a comfy area of couches. Quite a few people occupied the one pushed against the wall while only two occupied the spare. Boa joined the less occupied couch and sat.

"That's Cavendish, isn't it?" he asked Corazon pointing to the only male in the seat full of girls.

The older man nodded.

"One of the company's top models. I'm surprised you remember his name since he usually goes by being called 'Prince.'."

"Me too. Though I think Doffy has mentioned him before."

Law pondered where he'd seen the male model or when exactly Doflamingo had talked about him. He was sure he hadn't met him personally, but maybe he had seen him in some type of advertisement. With the man's sparkly looks, he was sure he would remember such a bright encounter if it did happen. Law continued to scan the other people's faces on the couch. A colorful arrangement of women lined Cavendish's side, but none of them rang a bell. Perhaps they were only models that haven't been in the industry long enough. His eyes jumped to the other couch. Other than Boa Hancock, there was a woman and man sitting with her. The other two had their backs turned towards him so there was no way he could identify them, but the man seemed oddly familiar. Law tilted his head staring at the outline of the redhead. Something about the man's form gave him an odd feeling. Something –

His thoughts were cut short as the man turned around. As if he could feel Law's eyes boring into his skull, the redhead looked directly at him.

"Law?" Corazon asked worriedly when he suddenly turned around to avoid Kid's gaze. "Something wrong?"

His heart was beating a thousand miles per minute. He clenched his hands wondering why the man was even here. How did he get in? Only models and guests were allowed. And did he know Law was here? His palms started to get cold and clammy with fear. If the man didn't know before, then he knew now.

"I need to go use the restroom," he turned to Corazon excusing himself.

He feared that Kid might come looking for him. It was a silly notion since he was sure that the redhead hated his guts for what he did, but he still felt that he should move. Just as a precaution, he shouldn't stay in the same place he had been seen.

"Tell me if you aren't feeling well."

Law's upperclassman let him go, albeit gave him an unsure look. Giving a small nod of assurance, Law went off. He disappeared into a hallway and waited until he got far enough so that Corazon wouldn't be able to see him. The bathroom was just to his right when he stopped walking, but instead of going in, he turned to look for the stairs.

Something had set off inside him when he looked at Kid and at him. It was a nasty roll in his stomach, and he craved for some fresh air to cool the anxious feeling away. Law headed to leave the hotel for a little bit so he could get his dose of calm. When he made it downstairs, he scanned for the exit. Not wanting to go through the front entrance to leave because he would be easily seen, he searched the room for alternate exits. With the heavy crowd, it was difficult to see the walls and therefore his escape route, and he wished that he had made himself familiar with the layout of the building beforehand.

Law stiffened when he landed on the corner seats and saw Kid getting up from the couch to look around. The redhead stopped turning when his eyes fell on Law, and he immediately started walking over.

Law turned on his heels and dove into the crowd trying to get himself lost in the mass of guests. _There should be an exit here somewhere. _He remembered there was some door that led to the back of the hotel. He kept diving past people, hurrying his pace with every step. Not wanting to take the chance to see if he was being followed, Law trudged on until he finally broke out of the crowd and found a door. None of the workers noticed his presence to stop him, and he snuck in.

The door led to another hallway making him think that he had to keep going. When he turned his head to decide which direction he should take, he was pleasantly relieved when he saw a sign at the end of the floor that said in bold letters: "EXIT." Law almost ran there breaking through the metal door to get a whiff of the cold night air.

_Freedom. _

He breathed a sigh of relief relaxing when a hand grounded him back to Earth. His face dropped. The nauseous state returned as his arm was grabbed.

"Law,"

Said man's muscles reverted back to their uncomfortable tightness, and he turned around.

* * *

><p>Kid was getting irritated with the conversation between Cavendish and the black haired woman as they conversed about a photo shoot. It was some future project they were assigned together, but seriously, honest to God truth, he couldn't care any less about the details. All he wanted to do was leave. Frankly, he was getting tired of even sitting here listening to their lives when he really didn't give a damn. Not to mention, the girl who had pulled him to sit kept insisting that he take a drink of wine, and it just added to his pent up anger.<p>

Kid heard Cavendish give his pretty boy chuckle as he continued discussing matters with the person called Boa. "This is something that our fans wish for. I'm sure that as the current favorite female model, it is only obvious that you would be paired up with me."

"I am not doubting the success of the project," Boa interceded. "I am just asking if you knew about the second project after our shoot together. They have not informed me yet of the second model that would be with me, but I was hoping you would know. I heard he's new, and I find that a little insulting."

"Ah, yes. The extra shoot," the blonde smiled. "My manager just informed me of it only a few days ago. Instead of the extra shoot consisting of us again, they decided to replace me." Slight bitterness was laced in his voice with hurt pride. "You are not the only one upset. I tried to ask my manager why they made the decision to take their top male model out, and apparently it was the head of our company that chose it. It was someone close to him, and my guess is that it's some personal favor to get into the business. If you ask me, the tactic is a little underhanded. I think I see him up there," Cavendish pointed to the second floor and hardened his gaze.

Following the conversation, Kid looked to where the man was pointing and saw two people leaning against the railing. His eyes widened when he saw Law.

Wait – Was he seeing right?

"I went to the company's office to talk so I saw how he looks like. My manager introduced me to him when I demanded for an explanation," the man scoffed. "His name is Trafalgar Law."

Kid stood up drawing everyone's attention.

"I have to go," he announced.

The blue eyed model stared at him. "Already?" His anger softened when he stopped talking about the man who stole his spot on a job.

Kid gave him a glare. "I've been here long enough, and I need to leave."

He didn't stay to hear the blonde's protests as he set his untouched wine glass on the table and head off. He barely stepped a few paces, his eyes scanning for the stairs that lead to the upper floors, when he spotted Law. The man paused as their eyes locked.

"Trafalgar!"

His voice was lost as the dark haired man turned away. Kid hurried after him as Law mixed in with the crowd, but he made sure to keep his focus fixed on the man's back as to not lose him. A woman grumbled when he pushed her aside, but he kept on going and followed the escaping man into a door. The door led into a split hallway, but footsteps made him turn and follow to his right. The exit door barely opened when he saw Law going outside, and he sprinted to catch up.

"Law," he held his arm outward.

He wasn't aiming for anything, but just hoping that he could grab onto some part of him so he could stop the man. Kid surprised himself when his hand managed to wrap around Law's arm, and the man turned around. The redhead stopped, his breath panting, as they came face to face.

All of a sudden he didn't know what to say. Heck, he didn't even know why he had chased the man all the way out here to this – Kid looked around to their surroundings and found himself outside of the hotel. They were standing under a small light in a narrow path next to a cement wall. Hinted by the dumpsters, he guessed they were at the back of the building. Kid looked back to Law, the man looking back at him as his grey eyes never had left.

He opened his mouth to say something – anything, but found nothing. Noticing that he still had his hand on the man's arm, he loosened it and let go.

"Hey," he finally managed to form a word.

Law tore his gaze away from him. The action brought forth a pang of hurt as the redhead looked to the side as well.

"How did you get in here?" Law asked.

The directness hit a little. "Someone invited me in as their guest."

"Who?"

Kid frowned as he brought his eyes back to Law. Why was he so upset?

"Why are _you_ here?" he decided to ask.

The man turned mum refusing to answer. Kid kept his eyes on Law waiting in vain. In the silence, he looked at Law and took in the image of the dark haired man to whom he hadn't seen for days. Law stood under the dim light in all black, his silk collared shirt hugging tightly against his skin. The top to buttons were undone to show the hollow that met his collarbones, and like his shirt, the man's pants hugged his legs in all the right places.

Law looked really sleek – like a model. He fit right in with the others inside. Maybe like Cavendish or that Boa woman.

Kid didn't linger on the man's body, and instead found himself focusing on Law's face. It felt like he hadn't seen it for so long, as if the span of time he hadn't laid eyes on it was enough for him to forget how it looked like. He studied it reverently, but of course nothing had changed. The cut of his cheek, the dark circles under his eyes which were shadowed due to the light - everything was the same.

A hand clutched his heart as he wondered why it felt like the pre-med student had turned to a ghost, even on campus. It was like he disappeared. Kid didn't really try looking for him, and he wished he had. Now, that they finally saw each other, why did Law make an expression as if he was petrified? Why did he try so hard to get away?

"Why did you run?"

Instead of answering, Law tried to brush him off. "It was getting stuffy inside, and I needed to cool off. But since you're here, I think I should go back." He turned to open the door they had come from.

Kid stuck out his arm wrapping it around the man's waist and pushed him back.

"Why did you run when you saw me?"

His anger was rising. Why couldn't Law just tell him? He was pissed that Law had tried to run away from him when he clearly recognized it was him. The man was obviously avoiding him, and he wanted to know the reason.

Law stumbled, and narrowed his eyes. "I wasn't running. I simply wanted to get some air."

"Stop lying."

Kid frowned. He wasn't very smooth around words like Law was. He was much more straightforward, and things that were on his mind just get flushed out down to his mouth. And truth be told, his mind couldn't stop thinking about the dark haired man. Ever since every day, that was all he _could_ think about. _That _day. Thinking was like poison to him, and it got so deep in his veins – his bones. He was infected. He couldn't help suddenly spouting what he had been wanting to say for so long when Law tried to leave again.

"Stay."

That was all he wanted. He slammed his hand against the door to keep it closed and to show that it was going to stay that way.

"Eustass," Law returned the hard expression, but he couldn't keep it. His eyes fell away.

"You really can't look at me?" The blood rushed to Kid's head. He noticed how the man couldn't hold his eyes up for more than a second. All the while, he kept his own gaze to never leave him. He watched how Law balled his hands into a fist – how he felt like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

Law began to get frustrated and growled. "Stop this."

"Then look at me." Kid demanded.

The dark haired man looked up.

"Only if _you_ can."

Kid didn't even know what that was supposed to mean and exploded. "I am looking at you!"

Law flashed his icy grey irises at him. The color stormed in anger as if to say, _Is this what you want? There. I'm looking at you. _"You're the one that walked out." The statement was accusing. Suddenly, it wasn't about the party anymore. "Now, I am too."

Law was done. Exasperated. He didn't want to repeat his reason why he wanted to label their one night as something that should be left behind. He attempted to get past him and leave again, but Kid grabbed his arm. The unstable emotions that shook him that day came back. It came full throttling and took over his body as every word Law had said revisited his memory. Kid didn't know why he was the one being accused.

"Because _you_ said it was a mistake!"

"And it was!" The limb yanked defiantly from his grip as Law yelled pleadingly. "It _was _a mistake! You know that!"

Kid couldn't take it. He reached out to grab the man again. Missing his arm, Kid targeted Law's hand and pulled him close. His other hand gripped the back of the medical student's head, his fingers digging into the black hair, as he buried his lips against another set that bit him. Law struggled to push away jabbing elbows at the bigger man's chest, but Kid wouldn't let go. He held Law's body tighter, set his kiss deeper. Teeth bit into the redhead's lower lip drawing blood, their lips staining a painful crimson.

Kid tried to tell himself that he didn't care what Law called their time together, but deep inside, he did care. That morning, Kid didn't want to leave, but he couldn't handle being told that the only time he was able to express what he felt for Law was meant to be meaningless. He wished that Law would say that he hadn't wanted for Kid to leave too. He started to bite back brushing his teeth against the pink flesh insecure that his wish wouldn't come true even on a shooting star.

"Ngh!" Law's throat vibrated to form Kid's name.

_Eustass._

The strings of confliction that strummed inside made him wish that he wouldn't be so affected by the simple call of his name. The redhead gritted his teeth tearing away, and gave him room to breathe. He pulled back breaking their kiss, but he still kept his iron hold where it was wrapped around the lithe body. A series of hot breaths brushed against his chin as he held their faces close, their foreheads touching and leaning against each other.

"I don't care," he seethed lies. "I don't care. It's not a mistake."

At least for him, it wasn't.

He could feel the cut from his lip tingling. The taste of metal clouded his tongue in addition to Law's shallow pants. Small shivers traveled through the body he kept in his arms, and he swallowed thickly. If he could make it stop, he would do anything. He nudged his forehead against the one he held captive and shook his head.

What could he do?

Inside, the party continued with the loudness of a lively congregation as they stood motionless. The streets busied with the songs of cars speeding by. Voices of the city fed the night.

A single beep of Law's phone informed him that he had a message as he continued to shiver.

"Are you drunk?" the dark haired man breathed. He was debating on whether or not the redhead would be able to act like this if he wasn't intoxicated. He had to be at least somewhat buzzed.

Kid focused on the man closing his eyes. Did Law want him to be? "No. I didn't drink."

A small breath escaped as the dark haired man feared the response. He caressed the back of the man's head to get him to stop shaking.

Kid thought about how their position felt so familiar and rewinded back to the night at the bar. He remembered looking at Law plastered when he was supposed to be dropping him off after at his apartment. He remembered the drunken gaze, and the eyes that were so defenseless that they screamed for company. He had gotten off his bike and took advantage of that, kissing Law right on the spot before they even walked the stairs to his door. Then he imagined how everything would have turned out if they were sober.

His lips craved to kiss Law again.

"Are you?" Kid returned the same question.

Law's breath was so shaky. It almost seemed like he was afraid when he gave back the same reply.

"No."

* * *

><p>Luffy looked at his phone conflicted. It had been a few days since Law hadn't responded to the message he sent him nights ago. It was a simple wish of a good night so it wasn't a big deal, but he didn't respond to the next message either when he sent him a good morning. Disappointment dampened his mood as looked at his phone.<p>

The messages of good mornings and good nights aside, the older man hadn't responded to any other of his texts. Was something wrong? Law could at least message him on the computer if his phone broke. He hoped nothing bad had happened like his boyfriend being in the hospital, or something like that. Just the thought that he couldn't be there to do something grated on his nerves.

"I think something's wrong with Luffy," Ussop tried to keep his voice low so the teen wouldn't hear.

The curly haired man leaned against the counter as the rest of them crowded in the kitchen. Nami peaked over to the living room with a look of worry. The boy was there on Sanji's couch cross legged, his body hunched over a pillow on his thighs as he stared at his phone.

"What do you think is bothering him?" she asked.

"I think it's Law," Zoro answered. Since he was the roommate, he was able to quickly notice what was happening. He was also in the perfect position to hear Luffy's mutterings and stressed out complaints to put two and two together.

Sanji growled snatching the beer from the green haired teen's hands as he muttered that it wasn't even night time yet. "What did that bastard do now?" His tone was angry mostly because he had to put the alcohol away. The balls of the marimo was really something to muddle through his frigde right in front of him.

Zoro complained for being hit as he explained to the rest of them.

"He hadn't replied to Luffy in days. Luffy even tried calling him, but no response."

"That true?" Ussop couldn't believe it. It was known to everyone that the couple was very close, and it was odd that the older of the two hadn't even warned them if something had gone wrong. "I mean, I don't want to jump in to conclusions or anything, but have you tried calling Law yourself, Zoro?"

The teen shook his head. "Luffy didn't want me to."

Nami let out a pout. _Did he think that would be too pushy to ask his friends?_ she wondered. She looked back over the counter to the living room as they all felt an uneasy tightness. He looked very bothered, but the pre-med student they knew would never do anything that would hurt Luffy.

"This is Law that we're talking about," she mused dispelling the feeling. "I'm sure things are fine. Give it a little more time, and he'll contact us to explain himself."

The men in the kitchen moved stiffly, the words assuring them a little bit. It had been only a few days. It was nothing to worry about. Maybe it was just some minor trouble.

But _still_ – Something was off.

Sanji's hands itched for a smoke. Too bad he had finished his pack this morning, and his pockets were empty. He tried to keep his fingers as still as possible on his ceramic stove top as he wondered if he was the only one that noticed the similarity. It wasn't just recently that things had gone amiss like everyone said. It wasn't just "a few days" this had been going on. Something had been bothering Luffy for almost a month now. Was he the only one that thought it looked exactly like three years ago?

He decided to not comment on it.

"Hey, Nami," Sanji spoke. All eyes went to him in the terse silence. "Your mom works as a stewardess for Mikan Airlines, right?"

The girl blinked at the random question. "Yeah. Why?"

"Does she still give you free tickets?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, this for guk. <strong>

Thanks for reviewing! Deeply appreciate it :)

And I left this message at the end because of the thing with Corazon. I did intend the other biker to be him, but then I thought of Cavendish and how much easier the plot would be if it was him. Haha. When I was writing the accident scene, I guess I just thought of you. I don't know. Now I have to find a way to explain the scratch on the bike some other way. Ah...

Anyways, rambling. Thanks again~

**The phrase that was said in Spanish is:**

***"I hope you get fucked by a fish! Crazy!"**


End file.
